


A Fan Knows

by pikedexter



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikedexter/pseuds/pikedexter
Summary: Stacy had been a big Sunset Curve fan. She'd know those boys anywhere.Aka: fans remember them fight me
Relationships: original female character/orginal female character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	A Fan Knows

**Author's Note:**

> hiii long time no...read? I have a stranger tbings fic maybe in the works 👀 but this fandom hit me like a mack truck and I have Thougjts. Also I thought it'd be fun to be in before 200 sue me. Posted an original version on my tumblr reginaldphantom

Stacy was on the beach with her wife and daughter when she heard music playing. It wasn't a song she had heard yet it sounded oddly familiar. She turned to her wife.

"Sarah, have you heard this before?" She asked. But she just shook her head.

"No but it's good," she responded, starting to bob her head.

Suddenly she was slammed with nostalgia. 

Sunset Curve.

But that wasn't possible. She had heard every song of theirs. Had been kind of a superfan. Was there waiting at the Orpheum that night with her friends, having snuck out of the house. Cried for days after. But she brushed it off because that just wasn't possible.

"MOM. You won't believe what happened at the pep rally!" Hailey exclaimed when she got in the car after school. "This girl had a _hologram band_. It was wild."

"Mom you gotta check this out," Hailey said, bringing her laptop over. "It's that band I was telling you about." Stacy was shocked to see what undoubtedly looked like Sunset Curve. So shocked she didn't hear what her daughter said next.

"Sorry, honey, what was that?" She asked, tearing her eyes from the screen.

"They're playing the Orpheum tonight. Can we go? Please?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." She got out her phone, still in a daze. How was this possible?

Heading into the Orpheum that night they passed Trevor Wilson swarmed by fans. She wasn't sure how more people didn't realize who he was, what he'd done. I Am Luke? Really?

They were only able to get tickets in the very back but even from back here she could tell it was definitely them. She held her breath as Luke flickered. Cheered when he stopped. 

It was an electrifying show. But mostly she was just glad to see they were able to finally play the Orpheum.


End file.
